In a standard saw horse configuration, a length of standard lumber, such as a 2.times.4, is positioned on end to span two pairs of legs in A-frame configuration. There are available collapsible legs of steel angles or the like which clamp against the sides of a 2.times.4 when in use. There are also available similar collapsible legs which grip the edges of a length of standard lumber lying flat to function as a scaffold, work stand or the like. For various uses, it would be convenient to have a stand of this type wherein a length of standard lumber could be gripped to be positioned selectively on its edge or on its side.